


Alone Time

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: Down Skyhold's winding walls, laid Josephine's bedchambers. Perhaps not as grand as the Inquisitor's, but it made do, especially when Josephine spent more time in various offices and the War Room. A plush bed, morning sunlight pouring through the window, with a view of the garden beneath them, and a music box playing her favorite melody. How could she complain?What's more, she had the company of her dear Vivienne for their secret morning routine.





	

Down Skyhold's winding walls, laid Josephine's bedchambers. Perhaps not as grand as the Inquisitor's, but it made do, especially when Josephine spent more time in various offices and the War Room. A plush bed, morning sunlight pouring through the window, with a view of the garden beneath them, and a music box playing her favorite melody. How could she complain?

What's more, she had the company of her dear Vivienne for their secret morning routine.  They often spent their mornings together-- lavish bath with oils, massages to work out the stress, and more.  This morning, with a stressful War Room meeting looming in the distance, Vivienne took extra care of her darling.

Vivienne took the beautifully adorned golden hairbrush from the vanity. She brushed through the young woman's thick, wonderful curls. During this process, Josephine kept her eyes closed, always preferring to be charmed by the end result. The enchantress was thankful for this peculiar quirk, for then the ambassador wouldn't see how tempting it was to run her fingers through the curls.

This morning, she slightly altered the routine. She sat down the brush and used her fingers to part and divide Josephine's curls. Oh how soft were her tresses!

Vivienne prepared the oil for Josephine's hair. Her fingers traced across the vials of oils, selecting the ones best suited for the occasion. She grabbed the oils of jasmine, royal elfroot, and black lotus. She poured them into a decorative dish, mixing the liquid with a quaint, silver spoon. The spoon, being magicked, heated up the oils.

Carefully, Vivienne applied the oil to Josephine's scalp with a ball of cotton. Josephine's back leaned against Vivienne, content in the warmth. Vivienne meticulously applied the oil, careful to use the right amount without excess. Too much of a good thing could be disastrous. She continued the first section and now massaged the hair in her fingers before pinning it up and moving on to the next section. Once all the section were complete, Vivienne removed the hair clip and started the final brushing.

At last, Josephine opened her eyes. "Oh my, it's simply beautiful." She ran her fingers through her thick tresses, admiring her lover's work.

She turned her neck and kissed Vivienne fondly.     


End file.
